Harry Potter and the Voldemort Disaster
by jenymca
Summary: Ootp spoilers! When Harry Potter comes back to school, horrible things begin to happy, and everything goes downhill for Harry, until the end of the year...well I am not good at summeries!
1. Getting to Grimmauld

The rain pounded on the roof of a house on Privit Drive. Harry Potter sat in his bed, sifting through letters from Sirius. Being kept in this house all summer had not made the pain of Sirius's death any better. Being alone just made him think more.  
Harry heard Aunt Petunia scream to him from the kitchen. "Harry! Dinner!" Harry abruptly stood up and walked out. The past two months that's mainly all Harry had done. Living a life just didn't seem worth it to him anymore.  
Cabbage, potatoes, and ham sat limply on his plate. Harry slumped himself in his seat, and Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously. Of course, Uncle Vernon had always been suspicious that Harry had been up to something.  
Harry's minds were diverted around the middle of dinner time as an owl flew in the window.  
"Dang it!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Another one of those dang owls! Dinner time to! Its mopping wet!" The bird flew to the table and laid a letter on Harry's lap. Then it got up on the table and started picking at his dinner.  
"Thank you Hedwig." Harry said. Uncle Vernon was red-faced, but did not say a thing.  
"Take.take your food and disgusting owl and letter up to your room Harry! NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly. As Harry gathered his stuff, he heard Dudley yell. Fat pig. Harry hated them all, except maybe Aunt Petunia. Something about her made Harry not hate her.  
When Harry got to the room, he shut the door and locked the lock. Pushing all of the food to Hedwig, who happily started pecking at it, he ripped the letter open.  
  
Harry, Hi mate, its me, Ron! Just wondering whats up with you. I'm alright. Hermione's here. Were going to get you soon! A week or two. Back to Grimmauld Place it is. Its boring here. Can't wait for school to start again. Just hope we don't get another Umbridge. Well, I can't really think of more to say. See you soon, hopefully! Ron  
  
Harry's mood perked a bit. Being around friends might get his mind of Sirius. So Harry began to await the hopefully soon arrival of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
He rushed to pack his things, quickly incase they made a surprise trip to pick him up today.  
Then he lay on his bed, falling into a sleep that was actually quite peaceful.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks had past, and still no Weasley's. He had checked in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom quite often, because they had the only fireplace (floo powder if you hadn't guessed).  
But one day, when Harry was sitting on his bed, imagining a conversation with Sirius, it happened. He heard Aunt Petunia scream, and a shuffle of people come from the kitchen.  
But instead of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley coming to Harry's room, Fred and George walked in!  
"Harry, ol' buddy ol' pal!" George exclaimed. He grabbed Harry's hand and shook it very hard.  
"Yeah Harry, whats up?" Fred asked excitedly. They both grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him and his stuff to the fireplace.  
"Uh.wheres your parents?" Harry asked, unsure of what to think of this unexpected visit.  
"Sent us. A little busy, ya know." Fred said, and winked.  
"So we apparated into your kitchen! You'll use floo powder and take your stuff, and we'll apparate back to the house. Oh yeah, floo to 12 Grimmauld Place, remember! Here's the powder." George added.  
George apparated, and Fred soon after. Harry sat there, floo powder in the bag in his left hand, and the trunks on the floor beside him. He dragged the trunks with Hedwigs cage to the fireplace, through the floo powder in, and as it turned blue "12 Grimmauld Place" was what Harry muttered.  
Then he jumped in the fire with his trunks and Hedwig. The room started spinning, but soon Harry arrived. Fred and George were waiting.  
"Good, you made it bud!" George said, nudging Harry's shoulder. Ron and Ginny ran downstairs.  
"Ginny give me back my.Harry! Hermione, Harry's here!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny left the room, stuffing her face with chocolate while giggling. Hermione came bounding down the steps not soon later.  
"Harry!" Hermione said, hugging Harry. Ron hugged Harry too.  
"Oh, news about the order! Come upstairs and we'll tell you about everything that has been happening here all summer." Ron said, going upstairs, Hermione and Harry trailing after.  
When they got their, Harry looked at Ron curiously.  
"We have new members! Their names are Shirley Smart and.get this.Harry Smart! Just like your name!" Ron started busting out laughing.  
"Yeah, like my name.so?" Harry said, apparently not finding this matter funny.  
"But, mate his name is like yours! He's like forty and has no top teeth! He takes out his dentures all the time! He's a crackup!" Ron said, rolling on the floor.  
"Well Ron, you sure are shallow. I've been talking to Shirley, she's actually quite nice. They moved from Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania in the USA. Yeah, odd I think. That's one of the richest countries! They have three daughters, but they stayed back to be with their friends before they transfer to Hogwarts." Hermione said, giving Ron a dirty look.  
"Oh, that's so interesting." Harry said. This wasn't the kind of information he had been thinking of when they mentioned news about the Order, but it was news.  
"Kids! Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. They all shuffled downstairs to the table.  
Harry grabbed a seat beside Ron and Fred. He looked around the table. Mrs. Weasley was chatting with a lady who didn't look familiar.  
"Harry! I must introduce you! This is Shirley Smart." Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the lady beside her. She smiled. "And this is Harry Smart." A man who had a bald head and shaggy hair waved.  
"Hello Harry." Shirley said, smiling. "I think I have a daughter your age! Jennifer."  
"Umm.yes." Harry said, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
Harry silently ate his food. He listened to the conversations around the table.  
"So tell me about your girls!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.  
"Elizabeth is seventeen. Jennifer is sixteen. Christine is fifteen. Lastly, I'm taking care of my niece, Samarah, who is seven. She'll be coming here too." Shirley said.  
"Hey Harry. Those girls are all around our ages!" Ron said, winking.  
"Hah, you to can have them. Judging by their parents, they're probably as ugly as a monkeys butt!" George said. Fred started laughing.  
"We'll have to invent a beautify product George! Just for them!" Fred said, and George snorted while banging his fists on the table.  
"You guys are so immature! You have to look past looks." Hermione said. Harry agreed, but noticed that Ron had a disappointed look on his face. Was he embarrassed?  
After dinner they all went up to their rooms. Hermione went with Ginny to their room, and Harry and Ron went laughing to theirs.  
"That was the best joke Ron!" Harry said. He couldn't stop being happy since he was around people he loved.  
Soon everyone was asleep. The sound of Ron slightly snoring was peaceful to Harry. The thought of Sirius crept back into his mind though. He just wished he could talk to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Like my idea for a story? I do! I am looking so forward to writing this. I swear I'll try to update EVERY day! Please review, it would make me so happy to know people READ my story! I am so tired, but I want to add another chapter! Its hypnotizing, writing for me. I love writing stories. I can't wait till the next chapter! Well, please review, and criticism is okay, you won't be hurting my feelings! 


	2. Hello Smarts

It was three days before the return to Hogwarts. With everybody prepared and done shopping and stuff, everybody felt excitement and tension.  
"Guys, just to let you know, the Smart girls are coming today!" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to get people to speak again.  
"Oh god! The three uglies!" George said. Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Now what gave you that idea!" She said. George just snorted. It was in the afternoon when they arrived. They didn't even bother ringing the doorbell, since Mr. And Mrs. Smart knew what happened with old Mrs. Black. But soon Hermione screamed, and Harry and Ron ran for her and Ginny's room. "Hermione, Hermio-" Ron said, but stopped when he saw the three girls standing at the door. The oldest had blonde flipped out hair, a small frame, she looked quite little. The middlest, well she wasn't as skinny as the older one, but she wasn't quite fat either, just right, and she had dirty blonde hair that made ringlets at the end, that she hang over her shoulders. The youngest had a ponytail that was dirty blonde, and a chubby face.  
"Hi." Harry said, adjusting his glasses. "Who are you guys?"  
"Duh Harry, these are Mr. And Mrs. Smart's girls. Where have you been living?" Hermione said. "Sorry but you guys just surprised me.I mean, your sleeping in here! There's only a bunk bed! Only two of you can stay!"  
"Excuse me, but I need ONE bed, I must have my beauty sleep, I mean hello, what the he-" The oldest one began, but the middle one nudged her.  
"Liz, stop it! This isn't our house, we aren't the center of the world here, just remember that! You can't be queen!" The middle girl said scowling.  
"Ehrm.somebody could sleep-" Ron began, but was cut off by an eager Liz.  
"In your room! Goody! Now the decision is, who." Liz said, and sat on her giant suitcase, apparently thinking.  
"I was going to say floor." Ron added, turning red. Harry just shrugged.  
"Christine! Oh Christine, how would you like to stay with the boys!" Liz said, acting sweet.  
"No! No! No! I don't care how much of a boy you say I am! I don't wanna!" Christine exclaimed, then stuck out her tongue at Liz.  
"Oh my god Christine you are SUCH a brat! Jen? Please? Hello, you know I can't go sleeping in boys rooms, I have my things to do." Liz began, but Jen cut her off.  
"Yeah, you bombard the room for two hours, god fine Liz, whatever you say, Miss Queen. I know you want to get your way." Jen said. She stormed off in the other direction, but after realizing she didn't know where she was going, she turned around, looked at Ron and Harry, and exclaimed "Where exactly is this room?"  
"Uh.follow us." Harry said, and he led the way to his room. They only had bunk beds also, and they were giving each other questioning looks.  
"Sorry about Liz, she's a brat, but there's nothing we can do to change her. Me and mom used to try all the time." Jen said, trying to strike up conversation.  
"Ehrm.right." Ron said, and he looked oddly at Harry.  
"Well then, this is our room." Harry said, and he gestured to a small room. It had a set of bunk beds and a blank picture on the wall.  
"Oh its so.lovely. Where should I sleep? I'll take the uhm.floor." Jen said, fidgeting with her hands.  
"No, no, you're a girl so us gentlemen must give you a bed." Ron said, looking flustered.  
"So what if I'm a girl! I sleep on the floor all the time at ho-" She broke off, and began looking a bit homesick.  
"Home? Well, whatever suits you." Harry said. He certainly wasn't going to be intimidated by this witch that was sleeping in his room.  
"Yes home, god, you don't need to rub it in that I'm stuck in properville. Its not like I want to be here! I miss Pennsylvania, and I especially miss Nikki!" Jen said, then she sat down on one of the beds.  
"You know what, that's great." Harry said, managing a fake smile.  
"You can leave if you want." Jen said, looking blankly at Harry.  
"Uh.no.no thanks." Ron said. Harry glanced at Ron but guessed that he was just being polite.  
"Sure, sure. Well.whats this school? Hogwits?" Jen said, trying to midly look interested.  
"HogWARTS." Harry said, getting mad. "Best dang school I ever went to, I'll tell you, so.so.so."  
"Harry, calm down. She's new around here. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron said, acting like he was macho because he could tell Jen something that he could roll off the top of his head. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Riiiight." Jen said. "Well."  
"Where did you go to school at? Muggle school?" Harry asked, acting smart.  
"Goodness gracious no! I went to Miss Eyekisses School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why?" Jen said. "Trying to call me a muggle. I have to say, muggles are fine people. Why, because I know some."  
"Oh sorry, didn't mean to spark anything there." Harry said, and he started laughing.  
"Okay, lets start over. I'm Jen. I am a sixth year at Miss Eyekisses, though she has sent a letter to.Hogwarts and uhm.transferred me, but uh.I love ghetto stuff. Blackness. I mean not GOTHIC but black people things. That's what my dad calls it, but hey, I wish that I was black. I mean did I just say that. I only tell Liz that." Jen said, and flushed red.  
"Hey, usually I only see Ron that color!" Harry said, pointing to her cheeks. Ron stepped on Harry's foot. "Oww Ron! God sorry I didn't mean any harm Ron. Jeez."  
"Oh that's so great. Anyway, yeah. I'm out of things to say! I guess I'm gonna go.Liz!" Jen said, blushing even brighter red.  
Liz came running in. Harry just noticed that the two girls were both wearing skimpy tops. He couldn't tell why. They both were small chested, and for that age, it made them look younger. Hermione wasn't that small chested. She wasn't that big either. Harry shook his head to get his mind off the topic of breasts. Hello, all woman had them, look at Mrs. Weasley! Skimpy shorts too. Wait no!  
"Can you drag my suitcases in here?" Jen asked Liz.  
"Uh, hello? Drying nails!" Liz said, waving her nails around.  
"Uh hello? Conversationalizing!" Jen said, giving a quick, stern look at Ron and Harry.  
"Uh yeah, we're talking. Please?" Ron said, smiling.  
"God, ya can't resist guys can ya Liz. Fine." Liz said. She seemed like she was talking to herself.  
After Liz left, Harry spoke up. "Does she.talk to herself?"  
"Oh yeah, all the time. No duh! She was talking to you. Its called flirting! That's what Liz does all the time." Jen said. Just then a little girl came running in. "Samarah!"  
"Jen!" Samarah exclaimed, then jumped on Jen's lap. Samarah was seven years old, but didn't quite act like it.  
"Well.guys. Whats your names anyway?" Jen asked.  
"I'm Ron." Ron said, his bright red hair seemed to stick straight off of his head.  
"And I'm Har-" Harry began.  
"Harry Potter!" Samarah screamed. "I seen you in a book! It was called He Survived. Right Jen?"  
"Right Samarah." Jen said, then gave Samarah a high five. "Now go find Aunt Shirley!" Samarah ran out of the room, looking for Aunt Shirley.  
"Uh." Ron began, but was cut off by a popping sound.  
Fred and George stood in front of Ron and Harry.  
"Do you mind! We have guests guys!" Ron said. They turned around and stared at Jen.  
"Since when do you get girls that look like this." George asked Ron, tilting his head slightly.  
"Girls like this! Girls like this! Oh my god!" Jen yelled. She stormed out the room, only to backup back into the room by Liz pushing a trunk.  
"And girls like these! Whoo! You got something going for ya then!" Fred added. He winked and Ron, who turned red from total embarressment.  
"Fred, George.this is.uhm this is Jen and Liz Smart." Ron said. He put on the best smile he could. Fred and George's faces fell. Their mouths gaped open.  
"Oh, hello." Fred said. George apparated. Fred was there alone. "Bye." He squeaked, and apparated not long after George.  
What a great way for the Smart girls to meet them.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Good chapter? I don't know.I am kind of shaky about the whole story. Please review. Right now, I am going to go to bed. Its 10:33, and I have a dentist appointment 7:30 in the morning (damn braces.) 


	3. A Jerk Named Malfoy

Chapter 3- The Jerk Named Malfoy  
  
The day they were expected to leave for the Hogwarts train, Hermione got a surprise.  
It was early in the morning and she woke up. Glancing down after she stood up, she noticed blood all over the covers.  
"Umm.umm." Hermione said, waving her hands. Liz glanced up and noticed Hermione's panicked look.  
"Hon, whats the matter?" Liz said, just glancing up from the last minute trunk rearranging she was doing.  
"I.and.uh?" Hermione said, her mouth gaping open. Liz stood up and walked over, glancing down at the bed, then chuckled. She walked back over to her trunk, and grabbed something wrapped in plastic, handing it to Hermione, who stared like Liz was crazy.  
"It's a pad, hon. You stick it to your underwear. Girl, you got your period! Become a woman like us. And damn it happened late for you!" Liz said, giggling, then went back to her trunk.  
"I.uh.thanks. Really. I would've never expected.I mean.gosh!" Hermione said, stammering.  
"Well, hurry up, we have to catch a train remember!?" Liz said, trying her best to sound friendly, even though inside she was tormented with hate about this whole place.  
"Yuh..yeah." Hermione said. She looked as if she was about to bust in tears, but Liz didn't seem to really notice, to concerned on trying not to break a nail while getting her trunk out of the room.  
After all that, Hermione trudged downstairs, setting out for breakfast, and was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Jen, Liz, and Christine all already eating.  
"Hi Hermione, did everything work out for you?" Liz asked, smiling politely. Hermione felt quite embarrassed to bring it up at the breakfast table.  
"Yeah, yeah, oh I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed, attempting to change the subject. Just then she heard Fred and George talking.  
"I can't believe we are also." Fred said scowling, and George nodded his head. Mrs. Weasley had made Fred and George apply for Hogwarts again, because she didn't want them to be dropouts, she wanted them to get their N.E.W.T.S.  
Soon it was time to go. Fred, George, and Liz apparated, but everybody else had to walk.  
"So, is this Hogwarts cool?" Jen asked curiously to everybody.  
"Best ever!" Harry grinned. Him and Ron had been starting to get along with Jen, thinking of her as another Hermione.  
"I miss Eric Jen." Christine said. It was the first words Ron and Harry had heard her spoken.  
"He's just a boy. You sound as bad as Liz! Josh.Josh. Josh! Chr, I know you have it inside of you to be friendly." Jen said, smiling. Then she casually drifted back over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, joining in on their conversation.  
Hermione glanced at Christine, who was huddling her arms around her chest. She yearned to say something, but didn't think it would sound appropriate, or it might scare her.  
"Hey, 'moine! Check this out!" Ron yelled, motioning for Hermione to come over and look at what everybody else was looking at. She shook her head no, and was surprised that Ron didn't care. He just shrugged and went back to eyeing whatever they were looking at.  
Mrs. Weasley was trudging behind everybody, and Christine smiled weakly at her in attempt to at least get a friend.  
Soon everybody was at the train station. Jen was babbling on about how she had never heard of a 9 ¾ in a train station before, and Ron and Harry were trying not to laugh.  
Closing in on quarters 9 and 10, Jen began to get confused. "What, where is it?" she exclaimed looking around. Ron busted up laughing, and Hermione slapped the back of his head.  
"Ron, shush, we're going to be late! Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" She said, exasperated that the people who usually paid her so much attention were ignoring her.  
Everyone followed Hermione in suit when saying goodbye to everyone. Jen still looked confused, only a look of annoyance was spreading across her face.  
"You have to believe, and trust me. Do you trust me?" Ron asked Jen, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I.uh." Jen said, feeling awkward at having his hand on her shoulder. Harry laughed.  
"Just trust us Jen! If we did anything to hurt you, then we really wouldn't be your friends, now would we? So just believe." Harry said. Then he gave Jen a shove, and she went flying through the wall. The next minute they looked she was gone.  
"Wow!" Christine yelled, for once being friendly. "That is so gnarly. Oh my god, where did she go! Wow, that's like, dangerous! Whoa." Everybody looked taken aback by this sudden outburst, even Mrs. Weasley.  
Ron went through next, then Harry. Hermione shoved Christine, then went last. Jen was standing their looking confused when Ron popped through.  
  
"You! Oh my god I can't believe you two!" She exclaimed when Harry came out after Ron. "You could've at least warned me!"  
Hermione flew through, and her feelings were totally hurt by Ron and Harry flirting with Jen. Christine came after.  
"Oh my god! Awesome! Wow, gnarly, just so great!" Christine exclaimed. Hermione stood beside her, staring angrily at Ron and Harry with her hands on her hips.  
Fred and George both had their hands over Liz's shoulders, and Liz seemed to be enjoying the attention thoroughly. Hermione saw this also, and was even more pissed. Why were all these girls getting the attention the she used to get?  
Soon everybody boarded the train. Fred, George, and Liz wandered to find the compartment containing any seventh years that they knew, because Fred and George lost their companions from seventh year.  
Harry led Jen, holding her hand while dragging her through the train to the compartment that contained Neville. They finally found it, and Jen was giggling by the time since Harry could not find his friend.  
"Hey Neville, mind if we join ya?" Ron asked.  
"I don't care." Neville said, glancing nervously at Jen and Christine. "Who.who are they?"  
"This is Jen." Hermione said sourly, giving a look of distaste at Jen, who just smiled back. "And this is Christine."  
"Oh.cool." Neville said.  
"So what have you been doing all summer?" Harry questioned, plopping into a seat.  
"Not very much. My grams was over protected since the.err.incident." Neville said, much regretting turning up past problems. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean."  
"Its okay Neville, I should be the one whose sorry." Harry said, then his gaze shifted to the window, and he remained silent. Ron slid Jen into a seat, then sat with Harry.  
"Whats the matter with Harry?" Jen asked, the conversation totally over her head.  
"Its nothing." Ron said quickly. Hermione eyed Jen with even more distaste for interrupting Harry's sadness, because he was now looking at Jen with tear filled eyes.  
"Look what you di-" Hermione said, aiming this to directly stab Jen in the feelings, but then Harry laughed.  
"Jen.so innocent. So when the food cart comes around, I'll buy everybody chocolate frogs!" Harry said, sighing heavily. Jen didn't get it. He was just crying, and now he was laughing. She expected to see a rainbow cross over his face.  
Just then Malfoy barged in, Crabbe and Goyle by his side.  
"Oh look, its Pottey here, and Redhead, Mudblood, Bad-ass at school kid, and.whoa sexy! Whats up honey." Malfoy said, walking over to Jen.  
"Stay away from her. She doesn't need to get mixed in with Death Eaters like you." Harry spat at Malfoy.  
"Whoa.am I scared of Pottey Wottey? No.Just cause he sends my dad to Azkaban.buddy you're going to be dead soon." Malfoy said, sitting down beside Jen. "Now."  
"Wha.yo whats going on!" Jen yelled. She stared at the blonde boy who was sitting beside her, then at Harry, then at Ron.  
"Malfoy.I'm gonna get you." Harry jumped up, about to pound him into mush.  
"Dead.just like your bastard parents." Malfoy went on. Ron grabbed Harry's shirt to hold him back, then held him locked in his hands.  
"Let me kill him!" Harry exclaimed, gritting his teeth.  
"Wait.dead. Parents. Bastards. Yo, this is to out of my hands. Get outta my seat!" Jen yelled.  
"Sexy, why so soon? Don't you wanna get it on?" Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows.  
"I may not be a virgin, but I aint no fucking slut!" Jen yelled. Malfoy looked down at her breasts.  
"Yeah right bitch. You don't need to hang out with losers like these." Malfoy smirked. "Weasley here is a hand me down thing, Potter thinks he's so cool! Granger is a fucking mudblood! And Longbottom is so stupid he's so dumb!"  
"I don't give a damn!" Jen stood up, but Malfoy shoved her down. "You aint going no where but with me. Crabbe, Goyle." Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Jen, who tried to squirm away, but then she screamed. The deafening sound made Crabbe and Goyle drop her, and Jen bitch-slapped Malfoy.  
"Yo.like I said, ain't no slut so no. You don't go insulting people like that yo it ain't cool ain't ghetto don't know what you think it is. Its ignorant!" Jen yelled, and you could tell she was pissed off.  
Malfoy smirked. He grabbed Jen and pulled her into a kiss. Jen struggled and got away five seconds later. "Sorry boy, that'll cost you five galleons punk."  
"Whatever whore." Malfoy said, then handed her the five galleons. The three of them left, and the second they did, Jen went back to her seat and started bawling.  
"Are you.are you alright?" Hermione hesitated, then ran over to Jen so she could give her support. She finally felt a tad close to Jen, because it was just a girl thing.  
"I.nothing. Its just, guys like that, they act like we are in the world to be their sex slaves. Yeah, I'm a girl. I love though. I just don't do it when somebody asks me to. And I only did it two other times. Sure it was great.but I was in love. Love for me is odd. You can fall out of love. Which is what happened to James and me. And me and Crow. Out of love. But they act like such pigs!" Jen said, tears streaming down her face. Hermione felt a tenderness for Jen, and hugged her.  
"There, there, its okay. At least he didn't rape you or anything. Or you get dragged away with Crabbe and Goyle. I.oh my god! Your bleeding!" Hermione said. She had scratch marks all over her arms and chest.  
Harry was still fuming with fury, and Ron was intriugued. Jen was very small built, and she won a fight like that. Jen wiped her tears.  
"I'm just.sorry. I know this is something petty to cry about. I mean, if Harry lost his parents.yo that ain't cool. I lost my uncle. Watched him die. It was all a stupid accident. But accidents happen." Jen said, sighing.  
Just then Malfoy came back in. He smirked at the hate ridden faces of everybody there.  
"Hey bitch." Malfoy said. He blew her a kiss. "Next time we'll have to add some tounge to that kiss."  
"Faggot." Jen said, and spit at him. He looked disgusted for a minute, then softened up.  
"What, don't you enjoy kissing. Your such a slut and all. You probably do it every day." Malfoy laughed.  
"Twice you man whore. Twice." Jen said through gritted teeth.  
"Whatever. I just came to collect the 'prefects.' At least I think they are prefects. Pre DORKS is more like it." Malfoy said. "Come on you two."  
"Whatever." Hermione moaned, and Ron stood up.  
"Bye." Ron lipped to Jen. She smiled. "See ya Harry." Harry waved, then shifted his gaze to Jen. She was crying again. She had her head against the window, resting it there. He just noticed that Luna was here, reading The Quibbler.  
"Jen?" Harry said. "You can come over here if you want."  
"No." Jen said, her voice sounding coarse. "No thank you. Actually. Yeah, that would be nice." She stood up and sat next to Harry.  
"We're almost at Hogwarts." Harry said. Jen just nodded her head, and looked down at her hands. Harry cupped Jen's chin in his hand. He noticed a dimple on her chin. It made her look even cuter. "Come on, get happy again."  
"Yeah. Whatever." Jen muttered. She was fiddling with her hands on the table. Harry set his hand on one of Jen's. She looked up, and smiled. "Fine. I'll get happy."  
"There's Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to a castle in the distance.  
"Eww! A castle. Is their a hunchback there? Sorry, but I am afraid of castles. Something about cannibal hunchbacks living their, freaks me out. Sorry, movie I saw before." Jen said, chuckling. Harry laughed too, and smiled. He felt happy, holding Jen's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: How do you like it so far? Everybody's into Jen! Wonder who will get her.you never know.but I do! You'll just have to read on for what's going to come up next because it's a great suspense story! And its not all lovey dovey, believe me, when they get to Hogwarts, they are going to get less involved with Jen and more involved with Voldemort. 


End file.
